


DAY 25 - "Keep it down! Do you want someone to hear?"

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Strangers, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were rivals, often fighting and arguing in school. When they grew up, they started to do a little 'different things' together. However, in front the others, they still acted as if they were only enemies. But later, Naruto started to feel stronger emotions, which was apparently not a good thing. At least not for him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 25 - "Keep it down! Do you want someone to hear?"

Naruto penetrated Sasuke hard and fast, all sweaty and gasping. As he approached the climax, he began to moan loudly. Sasuke always refrained from any loud sounds, because he didn't want anyone to hear what they were doing. So, he bit down on the pillow and were releasing only muffled sounds.

And Naruto was restraining himself so far, but this time he was loud, like he didn't care anymore.

"Keep it down! Do you want someone to hear?" Sasuke said annoyed, but in a low voice.

"Oh fuck it, Sasuke, if I always have to restrain... If anyone asks, I'll say I watched porn."

"Surely... you know what people are like. They won't ask you anything but start spreading gossip on their own."

"I don't care anymore. Let them think what they want." The blond boy retorted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but continued to enjoy Naruto's rough thrusts.

Naruto shared dormitory room with his friend Kiba. And whenever his roommate was with his girlfriend in her room, Sasuke would come to Naruto to have sex with him. They've been in a secret affair for a few months now. To the public they continued to show that they could not stand one another, even though they had enjoyed their activities together for some time.

They have been enemies and rivals since the early days. When they were little, and started attending school, Sasuke was the best of all, and most popular among students. Naruto on the other hand was an outsider with only a few friends.

He always secretly admired Sasuke, and wanted to be as good at everything as he was, or maybe even better. 

Later, he slowly began to get better and better at everything, but still he wasn't as good and not on the same level as Sasuke was.

As they were a little older, Naruto began to be obsessed with the black-haired boy. There was nothing in his life that interested him, just Sasuke. And how to be as good as he is...

Later, when they went to high school, they chose the same school. Better to say, Naruto made sure he attended the same school as Sasuke.

He no longer knew why that was the case, why was he so obsessed with him. He was older and a little more reasonable, but the center of his world was still black-haired young man.

They were never, nor did they become friends over time. They never spoke together, at least they didn't have normal conversation.

Their communication always came down to ugly exchanged glances, few fights or a few quickly spat out words.

But one night something changed. They met at a gay club. Naruto was there for the first time because his friend, Sai persuaded him to come there with him.

When he saw Sasuke there, it sparked his curiosity. He watched him from afar and thought to approach him.

Then, when he had the opportunity, he came to him as purely out of curiosity. 

He had no deeper intentions. He simply felt drawn by his presence.

That evening they ended up together kissing in the men's bathroom, then going together to Sasuke's apartment and having wild and rough sex.

Naruto had never expected anything like this to happen nor in his wildest dream.

This time the sex was amazing too. They were a perfect match when it came to that. But Naruto was already getting tired of hiding. He had a desire to deepen their relationship. He wished they were at least a little more open with each other. To become friends and not just lovers. To see each other more often and to spend more time together.

"Sasuke...?"

The young man turned to him with a questioning look as he dressed.

"You don't have to go yet... Kiba won't be back anyway soon."

Sasuke continued to dress in silence. Naruto watched him with a glimmer of hope in his blue eyes. He truly feared that Sasuke would not accept his suggestion.

When Sasuke got dressed, he picked up his things and walked to the door and said, "I can't stay, I have to go. I'll call you."

"But, Sasuke..."

"Yes?"

The boy turned to him and waited for Naruto to continue. The blonde hesitated and then said, "I wish we can spend more time together and deepen our relationship."

"WHAT?"

Naruto bit his lip. He knew from Sasuke's expression that he was not of the same opinion.

"I really like you, Sasuke."

"No. Don't ask that from me..."

"But, why?"

"Because... I don't want to get attached."

Naruto turned his hurt look away. Tears began to form in his eyes and his throat tightened. His heart ached, but he struggled to keep his composure.

"Is that so?" He asked after a brief pause.

Sasuke was already impatient as he stood by the door. "Yes. I never had intention to have serious relationship with you."

Another heartbreak.

Sasuke knew it's better that way.

Blonde boy clenched his jaw, and tried to hide the emotions that overwhelmed him. He had the strength to endure only a few more seconds, so he added, "in that case we're done. You can go now."

"OK."

"OK..."

A black-haired young man unlocked the door, and walked out. This time he did not check if anyone could see him. It didn't matter anymore, because he knew he wouldn't come back there again. He didn't turn back to look at Naruto, just closed the door behind him.

When the door was finally closed, Naruto burst into tears. They began pouring down his face uncontrollably. Only loud sobbing was filling the room now, where just a while ago were heard moans of pleasure.

Naruto curled up under a blanket on his bed and continued to cry aloud like a child. This time too he didn't care that anyone would hear him. 

He was throwing out all the emotions he was suppressing last few weeks, when he realized that he had fallen for his lover.

Sasuke was the only person he genuinely fell in love with. So far, every relationship he was in has been a short-lived or only one night stand. But over the course of a few months while the two of them were seeing each other in secret, Naruto began to hope that their relationship would grow into something more.

But apparently it didn't, because Sasuke didn't love him back. And he didn't care about him at all. 

He only used him as a toy for fun.

And Naruto decided not to tolerate it, because he didn't want it to be just an affair. He wanted Sasuke to be his boyfriend. But if Sasuke doesn't want it, then he'll be better off alone.

A few days passed and Naruto still expected Sasuke to call him and tell him that he had changed his mind. His heart would always jump when someone called him or when he heard the sound of SMS.

But the long expected call was not coming.

Not even a message.

Nothing...

A couple more weeks had passed, and those few weeks turned into a couple of months. Naruto was already beginning to lose hope. Sometimes he would see him at the school or in a gay club. Whenever he saw him, Sasuke was in the company of someone else. Then Naruto stopped going to that place, because it always breaks his heart whenever he saw Sasuke in someone else's arms. In school, he avoided him as good as he could.

He decided he had to get over him somehow. 

To find something else to replace the center of his world.

But it wasn't easy. Bitter memories always haunted him.

He always wears a mask of happiness on his face in front of everyone. He laughed and rejoiced with others. But at home he allowed the sadness to overwhelm him and soak in sorrow.

He knew that was stupid and that it made no sense to grieve anymore. But he did not manage to get over it.

'Maybe one day that sadness and pain will disappear...' he kept repeating that to himself.

But until then, always with a glass of wine, he was toasting with himself on Sasuke's behalf as he sat in the darkness of his room.


End file.
